Whipped Cream
by Mable
Summary: Cream is alone on New Years only to find happiness with a unlikly person, and all because of a can of whipped cream. CXB


Mable: Well….I hope everyone has a happy new year. I don't own Sonic. Remember to read the fics wrote by a great author and my dear friend Meowth's Toon Dragon.

_**Whipped Cream**_

Cream sighed as she sat on Chris' roof watching the fireworks, "I wish someone was with me. Mother is with Mr. Vector, Amy is with Sonic, and Tails is with Cosmo. But it's nice to have Cosmo back, I was so sad when she left." Cream looked back up at the fireworks, ignoring the freezing air of 11:00PM, "I'm glad they started the fireworks early." "Creamy!" Cream flew down off the roof, "Yes Ms. Ella?" "I'm going to the store to get some sprinklers so we can have some fun even after the fireworks stop." Cream smiled instantly, "Oh I love sprinklers!" Ella stroked her head, "I'm glad. I'll be back later so don't talk to any strangers okay?" Cream nodded as Ella started walking down the driveway, "I might walk to the store so I can watch the fireworks."

Cream watched Ella leave and sighed, "She probably won't be back for a long time." Cream's head drooped, "I must be the only one alone on New Years…"

_Shhhhhhhh "Hee hee!"_

"Eve?" Cream finished as she stood. "What was that noise? Ella can't be back already and it sounds like it's coming from…"

_Shhhhhhhh_

"Inside?" Cream flew, almost floating to the ground. Her ears flopped onto her back stilled as she quietly snuck into Chris' mansion and followed the noises into the kitchen.

_Shhhhhhh_

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bokkun, Eggman's messenger of all people, was standing in front of the refridgerator with a can of cool whip in his hand. Every few seconds he would spray the whip in his mouth, eat it, giggle, and then repeat the process. Cream tilted her head, then bit her lip, suddenly nervousness panged her for no apparent reason, "Bokkun?" Bokkun froze in the middle of spraying the cream in his mouth dropping the can to the floor. "What-Ahhhh!" Bokkun slammed onto the ground from slipping on the same can of whipped cream.

A weird moment went by of Cream staring at Bokkun who was sprawled on the floor. Bokkun leaped up in flurry eyes opened wide and mouth opening and closing, "Cream! I thought that (gulp) nobody was home." Another weird moment until, "Your not looking for Mr. Sonic?" "Nah, its New Years Eve. Eggman doesn't make me deliver messages on New Years Eve, I'm sure he has someone else for that stuff." He smiled a large yet obviously nervous grin.

"So uhh where's Sonic?"

"With Amy."

"Tails?"

"With Cosmo?"

"Ms. Vanilla?"

Cream paused for a minute at the distinct Ms. before Vanilla, "With Mr. Vector."

Bokkun nodded and shrugged, "So….you're alone on New Years too?" Cream nodded sadly, "So we're both alone this New Years?" "I'm alone every New Years, and Christmas, and Easter, and you better believe I never get candy for Halloween." "Really?" "Everybody thinks that when I come I'm going to blow up their house, they always shut the door on me, and I always get this weird bruise on my forehead." Cream sighed and sat on the counter, "I'm sorry." Bokkun just kind of shuffled his feet, "It's okay but how dare they leave you alone! Some crazy person could just come in and raid the fridge!" Bokkun froze, "Umm I don't mean me hee hee!" Bokkun smiled again, and despite herself, Cream did too.

Bokkun glanced at the clock, "Cream check it out!" Cream jumped from the counter and looked over at the clock, "Only fifteen seconds until…." Cream paused then started with Bokkun.

"10!"

_All that had happened in the last year……Chris, Cosmo, Shadow….everything._

"9!"

_Everything flooded in soft memories, the flowers, the beach, Emerl._

"8!"

_Emerl had been a close friend to Cream, almost to the point of love, but when he changed..._

"7!"

_And Cheese, such a wonderful Chao, and how happy he seemed to go stay at the Chao Garden for a while._

"6!"

_The adventures, the countless fights with Eggman…. Always different, but Sonic always won._

"5!"

_Sonic never slowed or matured in the last year, other then spending some more time with Amy._

"4!"

_And how Vector was getting closer to Vanilla, making Cream wonder if she would ever call him, 'father'._

"3!"

_Tails had become even more knowledgeable and even fell in love. After making the X-tornado even better of course._

"2!"

_Now here was Cream, no longer alone on this New Years Eve, she was with Bokkun….._

"1!"

_Bokkun…._

"HAPPY NEW YEARS! YAY! IT'S 2009!" Bokkun cried in delight as Cream clapped her hands together and fireworks lit the outside sky. Another year passed.

After a few minutes Bokkun sighed, "Well I gotta head back to Dr. Eggman…So I'll see ya?" Cream smiled, "Maybe after you deliver your next message to Mr. Sonic we could do something." Bokkun smiled a small smile but didn't keep eye contact, "Sure." A small blush formed on his face. "Oh Creamy!" "Ella! I gotta get out of here!" Bokkun whispered flying to the window with Cream right behind him, "Wait!" He turned for a second, "Yeah?" Cream bit her lip again as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy New Years, Bokkun." Bokkun's face was now as red as Knuckles' fur, "Merry Christmas…I mean Happy New Years!" he mixed up, and then flew out the window.

_All because of a can of whipped cream……._

"Oh Creamy, sorry I was late. I bought the sparklers and was thinking of making a pumpkin pie, fresh with….Where's the whipped cream I just bought?"

_Which Bokkun obviously took……_

Mable: I hope everyone has a great New Years.


End file.
